starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Raymus Antilles
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Alderaan | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 0 BBY | titel = Captain | bijnaam = | functie = Captain van de Tantive IV | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1.88 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Kueget LN-21 Blaster Pistol | vervoer = Tantive IV Tantive III | affiliatie = House Organa Rebel Alliance | era = }} Raymus Antilles was een trouwe dienaar van het House Organa in de laatste jaren van de Galactic Republic tot in 0 BBY bij zijn overlijden, toen hij probeerde tijd te winnen voor Leia Organa. Biografie Raymus bekwaamde zich op Alderaan in de diplomatie en hij leerde van Jeremoch Colton hoe hij de Tantive IV en de Tantive III, twee schepen van Bail Organa, moest besturen. Tijdens het einde van de Clone Wars diende hij Bail Organa, de echtgenoot van Breha, op de Sundered Heart waarvan hij samen met Jeremoch Colton Captain was. Toen de Jedi Temple in vuur en vlam stond in 19 BBY gaf Organa aan Antilles de opdracht om een Jedi Homing Beacon te vinden. Nadat Antilles en zijn manschappen op wat tegenstand hadden gestoten, raakte het beacon veilig in de handen van Organa en vertrok de Sundered Heart op zoek naar overlevende Jedi. Antilles zorgde daarna voor vervoer naar Coruscant, Polis Massa, Naboo en uiteindelijk naar Alderaan. Na het overlijden van Padmé Amidala wees Bail Organa de zorg van R2-D2 en C-3PO toe aan Antilles die meteen werk moest maken om Threepio een Mind Wipe te geven. Tijdens de eerste decennia van het Galactic Empire bleef Antilles Alderaan en de Organa’s trouw en werd hij de Captain van de Tantive IV. Raymus Antilles was net als Bail Organa een aanhanger van de Rebel Alliance. Hij was ook zeer trouw aan de adoptiedochter van de Organa’s, Leia. Samen met haar ondernam hij talloze zogenaamde diplomatieke missies die eigenlijk undercover missies voor de Rebel Alliance waren. Antilles bevond zich aan boord van de Tantive IV in de Profundity toen het schip tijdens de Battle of Scarif waardevolle informatie bezorgd kreeg. Meteen daarna vluchtte de Tantive IV naar Tatooine, maar het schip had dringend nood aan onderhoud en kon daardoor getraceerd worden door het Empire. Antilles had geen vermoeden wat zijn schip had ontvangen, maar hij realiseerde zich dat het heel belangrijk was. Op het moment dat hij een afscheidsbrief wou schrijven aan zijn vrouw en dochters, kwam er een bericht dat een Star Destroyer hen op de hielen zat. thumb|left|200px|Captain Antilles in 0 BBY Even later werd de Tantive IV geënterd door Stormtroopers en Darth Vader. Antilles hoorde een stormtrooper zeggen dat de plannen niet aan boord van het schip waren en toen wist hij welke informatie Leia had ontvangen. Vader ondervroeg Antilles persoonlijk over het wel en wee van de plannen van de Death Star I maar Raymus hield vol dat dit een diplomatiek schip was. Woedend verbrijzelde Vader de luchtpijp van Antilles. Later vernoemde C-3PO in gesprek met Luke op Tatooine Antilles als de laatste meester van zichzelf en R2-D2. Legends * Hij maakte zelf in zekere zin ook deel uit van het Royal House aangezien hij familie was van Queen Breha Organa. * Antilles werd op een bepaald moment gescheiden van zijn droids. Tijdens een test met Escape Pods, waarin de droids zaten, werd de Tantive IV aangevallen en Antilles verkoos om te vluchten. Later kwamen de droids weer in zijn handen terecht. * Op Ralltiir kregen Leia en Antilles voor het eerst over de Death Star te horen. * Antilles voerde het mondelinge commando Voice Override: Epsilon Actual uit bij C-3PO en R2-D2 nadat Leia had beslist om de plannen mee te sturen met de Astromech Droid. Hierdoor zouden de Droids niets mogen lossen over de rol van Leia. Achter de schermen * Captain Antilles werd in Episode IV gespeeld door Peter Geddis en door Rohan Nichol in Episode III. Alhoewel Antilles amper verouderd lijkt na negentien jaar gaat het hier absoluut om één en hetzelfde personage. * Ten tijde van de Galactic Civil War bezat Antilles mogelijk een bijzonder hoge graad bij de Rebel Alliance. Hij droeg een insigne met vijf blauwe blokjes en naar analogie zou dit zelfs hoger zijn dan een General. Dit werd echter nooit officieel bevestigd. * Denis Lawson, die Wedge Antilles speelde, werd gevraagd om de rol van Raymus in Episode III te spelen maar hij weigerde. Misschien niet zo’n slecht idee aangezien Wedge en Raymus Antilles niet verwant zijn aan elkaar. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Rogue One Bron Canon *Leia, Princess of Alderaan *Raymus *Ahsoka (Novel) *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded *Star Wars: Complete Locations Bron Legends *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Radio Drama *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Visual Guides category:Mensen category:Alderaanians category:Piloten category:Rebel Alliance Officers